


Rush and Blush

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: title is... mehh?i've not finished echoes, and it's been a while since i played, so this is based off a very vague idea that these two could meet at zofia castle bc that - i'm pretty sure - is where alm and celica meet?





	Rush and Blush

**Author's Note:**

> title is... mehh?
> 
> i've not finished echoes, and it's been a while since i played, so this is based off a very vague idea that these two could meet at zofia castle bc that - i'm pretty sure - is where alm and celica meet?

Clair doesn’t _blush_. She is a beautiful, noble lady of perfect composure; people blush when _they_ see _her_. So when the Deliverance takes back Zofia Castle and she finds her face as red as blood _twice_ , she finds herself speechless.

 

It starts when she finds a serene, elegant priestess from an offshore priory. Clair is rummaging through supplies for food – a small, well deserved reward for their victory – when she hears the quick click of heels on the floor. At first, she thinks to say something simple, maybe a greeting and an enquiry to why they’re running so fast. But she turns and finds she can say nothing at all; her voice is _swept_ away from her like the tide dragging sand from the shores.

The running woman sees Clair and slows to a graceful walk in perfect posture, her eyes darting around. Maybe she’s trying to take in everything at once? Maybe she’s looking for something? Clair so desperately wants to ask, wants to regain any semblance of control over her lips, but all she can do is pray that she isn’t gaping. The other woman nods as she walks by and the second she’s out of sight Clair can feel her knees weaken, making her sink to the floor.

Clair’s face is hot and she touches her cheeks gingerly, her cold hands soothing but making the heat worse. She continues tapping her face with her fingers, feeling her breath on her hands. Oh no, her mouth had been open.

 

The second time is after she’s met up with the others, describing the woman she saw to Clive, but leaving out the details of their ‘interaction’ and Gray – always listening in on her – invades the conversation with an “Oh hey, that’s Celica!”

Normally, this would be cause for a scolding, but Clair feels she needs to know more, so she paints on a sweet smile and narrows her eyes to make, what she hopes, is a soft expression. “Celica? Please, do tell me more!”

And with her newfound, prized knowledge she leaves the group, strolling to the castle entrance with the urge to walk through the gardens. But she hears the click of heels that aren’t her own and turns to see Celica again, with a blanker face than last time, but still one of the most gorgeous things Clair has ever seen. She appears lost in thought until she steps into Clair’s space.

Clair is prepared this time and manages to say hello before Celica can pass her with naught but a nod. There’s an unexplainably giddy feeling when she gets her reply. They talk for a little while, Celica avoids any questions Clair poses about why she was hurrying earlier, which is strange, but Clair loses focus of that thought in the rush of elation that comes with the rest of their discussion.

Celica’s called by what Clair assumes is a friend travelling with her and goes to leave, but turns back to say farewell. “I hope we can meet again soon, Miss Clair.” She nods, a smile on her face before she runs to her friend and Clair replies, only when they are out of sight, in a breathless voice.

“Oh, I simply can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just think i like taking distinguished lesbians (camilla, clair) and turning them to the disaster side??


End file.
